


Cold Words, Warm Comfort

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, himiko has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Himiko can't sleep. Maki provides comfort. The best comfort she can.





	Cold Words, Warm Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> It's NaNoWriMo. I'm not writing a full novel, but I'm going to try and write short ficlets each day. Today I wanted to have a hand at writing Maki. Or rather, the way I see Maki. It's post game, though, so there are spoilers for a certain group of people...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Makiiiii…” Comes the whine of a young girl, accompanied by the sound of her footsteps entering the taller girl’s room. Maki sits up and rubs her eyes, and sees that it’s Himiko. For the fifth time in a row this week. Himiko walks up to the bed Maki’s sitting in, and gets under the covers, next to her. Maki doesn’t care, though. It takes away precious sleep, sure, but for some reason if Himiko can’t sleep, then she can’t sleep. It’s like there’s some weird empathy spell cast upon the two girls, where when one of them feels a certain way, then they both feel that way. 

“What’s wrong.” She asks, her tone of voice seemingly cold despite the concern she felt within. For what how cold her words are, though, she wraps her arms around the girl to provide warmth. Comfort. Shelter. Something she wishes she could have provided for others during the Killing Game. Damned Team Danganronpa.

Through her sniffles, Himiko tells Maki about the nightmare she had, “I...I saw you. On the ground...your face was smeared with blood...you were dead.” Himiko looks up at the girl, her eyes red and watery. “I was so scared, Maki! I...I don’t want you to die. I don’t want to be left here on my own. If I am...I don’t know what I’ll do.” Maki offers Himiko her left sleeve to use as a tissue, to wipe off the tears staining her face.

 _"Poor girl."_ Maki thinks to herself. She runs her fingers through Himiko’s pretty red hair with her left hand, and massages her back with her right.

“There, there…” she whispers. “There’s no way I’ll let myself die, Himiko. That’s all I can promise.” She might not be the Ultimate Assassin, let alone have experience with weapons, but she’ll still protect Himiko. The best she can.

Maki stays up for hours with Himiko. Reading to her her favorite picture books, humming lullabies, looking at the plastic stars on the ceiling and pretending their real ones. Anything to make the girl feel safe and secure. Finally, after finishing one last picture book, Maki looks down at Himiko. Now she’s asleep, curled up by her side like a cat. She’s finally sleeping peacefully for once as well, though she’s muttering little “nyehs” between her snores. Still, Maki thinks it’s kind of cute.

She picks the petite girl up and carries her back to her bed. Maki lays Himiko down on her bed, and pulls the covers over her. “Good night. Sleep tight. Don’t let the demons bite.” She whispers, before heading back to her own bed.


End file.
